This invention concerns a battery-operated device, in particular a blood pressure measuring device. Battery-operated devices are used today in a variety of different applications. Such devices generally have a housing with a compartment to accommodate batteries in one location. In most cases, a cover is provided by means of which the battery compartment can be closed.
In addition to devices of electronic entertainment, computers or measurement instruments, medical diagnostic devices for home use today are often battery-operated. For example, there are known blood pressure measuring devices with which electric power supplied by batteries is used to operate a pump as well as the electronic analysis and display units.
Handling can often be a problem when using batteries, especially with such medical devices which are often used by the elderly, and in particular, the conventional flaps that are used to close the battery compartment are often difficult to handle. There is also the problem that the flap may be attached improperly, so that the batteries can drop out again.